homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
061916 - Green Fallout
CAT RIGHT NOW opened memo on board LOQAQ. CAT: Aaisha is still sitting down, knees folded under and hands folded on her lap as she looks at the ground. CAT: Lorrea turns her head towards Aaisha, her eyes narrowing. Urda's tears are still dripping off of her, and her outfit is totally soaked. CAT: She twirls her phone away into her sylladex. CAT: "Aaisha." CAT: She winces, picking at the skirt she's in now and noting that the outfit seems to be water resistant. CAT: "What did you do?" Lorrea's voice is level, but Aaisha can hear the slightest strain on it. CAT: "I talked to Jack," her voice is quiet but steady. She's still looking down. CAT: "And?" CAT: "I wanted to see if I could change the deal about Ramira to fix my sylladex and it snowballed.. into Partnering with him?" CAT: "Um,," CAT: Lorrea shakes her head, slightly and quickly. "Coullld you repeat that?" CAT: "I'm not surrre I hearrrd you right." CAT: She takes a deep breath and her voice is a little louder. CAT: "I'm Partnered with Jack." CAT: "Okay." CAT: Aaisha glances up at her. CAT: Lorrea moves to one of the walls around the well, and applies her forehead against it. The tips of her horns lightly scrape against the crystal. CAT: "Why?" CAT: "It was Partnering or my quest bed would be destroyed and really in hindsight.. we probably could've fixed that." CAT: "Yes." CAT: "And parrtnerrrring is perrrmanent, Aaisha." CAT: "I know." CAT: "And you allllowed yourrrselllf to be pushed into it with a thrrreat." CAT: "You're the EMPRRRRESS, AAISHA." CAT: Aaisha ducks her head back down, her fingers curling in the skirt. "The other Empresses were all for it..." She says it with a tinge of guilt. CAT: "Arrre you forrr EVERRRYTHING that they're forrr, Aaisha?" CAT: "They don't fucking know EVERRRYTHING about this." CAT: "This isn't ALLTERRNIA. The rullles arrre DIFFERRRENT." CAT: "I know," CAT: "DO YOU." CAT: Another deep breath, "Well since I did this; no. Probably." CAT: "What werrre you thinking? What went thrrrough yourrr head?" CAT: "Oh no, I'm powerrlless, I'm onllly the FUCKING EMPRRRESS." CAT: "I wasn't thinking, I was afraid that something worse would happen so when it was just the quest bed I just, I panicked." CAT: "I don't. Lorrea I don't know how much power that title holds, I was never good at combat." CAT: "IT ISN'T ABOUT COMBAT." CAT: "Is that ALLLL that being emprrress means to you?" CAT: "No, no it's not but it's all I can think about when I think about strong Empresses. I. I didn't know how I was going to win against Laynne I could only.. think it terms of a straight fight..." CAT: Lorrea doesn't respond. Her horns grating against the crystal is the only sound that comes from her. CAT: "I. I don't think I can say sorry here..." CAT: "I... it wouldn't be enough... CAT: "Lorrea?" CAT: "You don't have to apollllogize to me." CAT: Aaisha looks up again, her brows furrowed. "I.. I broke my promise again." CAT: "I know." CAT: "I shoullldn't be surrrprrised." CAT: "I reallllly shoullldn't." CAT: Her fast twists in pain and she looks away to the water. CAT: (face*)) CAT: "I couldn't be.. a better moirail I. You just traded one bad one for another.." CAT: "I want to be better.." CAT: "THAT ISN'T THE PRROBLLEM." CAT: She winces. CAT: "This has nothing to do with romance." CAT: "Don't be SORRRY because I'm yourrr moirrrailll." CAT: "I'm not sorry because your my moirail!! I'm, I'm grateful and happy that you've stayed even though I've messed up so much." CAT: "That isn't my point." CAT: Lorrea growls, lowly. CAT: "That's not at alll my point." CAT: "...Explain it then? CAT: "REMEMBERRR WHAT YOU MEAN TO EVERRRYONE." CAT: "YOU KEEP FUCKING FORRGETTING THAT." CAT: "AS THOUGH IT DOESN'T FUCKING DEFINE WHO YOU ARRRE." CAT: "And then fucking THRROW IT AWAY." CAT: "because you werrre afrrraid." CAT: "as though that isn't why we're HERRRE." CAT: "you werrre LLITERRALLLY RIGHT NEXT TO ME." CAT: Aaisha jerks back her eyes going wide, "I don't.. I don't want to be just.. an empress we wre in the water i couldnt talk with you i.." CAT: "i dont want to be cared about just because of a title" CAT: "that isn't allll that you arrre." CAT: "that isn't allll that you mean to everrryone." CAT: "but okay." CAT: "whateverrr." CAT: "it's fine." CAT: She tugs harder at her her skirt, "Lorrea." CAT: "WHAT." CAT: "I don't, I don't know, lorrea what can i do?" CAT: "you can enjoy yourrrr new parrrtnerrrship." CAT: "i'm surrrre it willlll be fullllfillllling." CAT: "i'llllll think fondlllly of you when yourrrr parrrtnerrr killlllls me forrr existing." CAT: "I WON'T LET HIM DO THAT." CAT: "I wouldn't let him kill you." CAT: "I would never let him hurt you." CAT: "Any of you." CAT: "have you forrrrgotten who he is." CAT: "do you think he carrrres." CAT: "do you think ANY of them carrrre." CAT: "If I have even an ounce of sway over him now Lorrea I will use, I won't stand by and let him hurt you all for NO REASON." CAT: "orrrr he'lllll thrrrreaten to milllldllly inconvenience you and you'lllll do it yourrrrselllllf." CAT: "No. I would not do that to my moirail. I would not do that to those I care about." CAT: "I went through HELL AND BACK FOR NYARLA. YOU DON'T THINK I WOULD DO THAT SAME FOR YOU." CAT: "You're so much more important than he is." CAT: "so you chose to perrrmanentlllly bond yourrrrsellllf to the perrrson who brrrutalllized carrrrayx." CAT: "i underrrrrstand." CAT: "to the perrrrson who KILLLLLED YOU, to fuck with someone ELLLSE." CAT: "trrrraditionallllk courrrrting tactic." CAT: "ollllldest trrrrrick in the book." CAT: Her shoulders slacken and she nearly deflates before Lorrea, doubling over on her knees. "You're right, you're right you're right..."" CAT: "yourrrr wholllle THING was therrrre being OTHERRRR CHOICES." CAT: "and when push came to shove you FORRGOT." CAT: "but whateverrrr. it can't be undone." CAT: "make the best of it." CAT: "i'm rooting forrr you." CAT: "don't leave me" CAT: Lorrea turns, slumping against the wall, sliding down to sit, despite the water. Her forehead comes to rest on her knees, pulled up towards her chest. CAT: Lorrea isn't going to respond to that. CAT: Gritting her teeth, keeping her breathing even Aaisha looks up at the other troll. She slowly gets to her feet and wades her way over to the jadeblood crouching down. After a moment's hesitation she gently puts a hand on Lorrea's shoulder. CAT: Lorrea twitches, slightly, but remains mostly still. Almost entirely, actually. CAT: Aaisha chuckles low in her throat, "I'm supposed to be Doom Lorrea not you.. " She slowly starts to rub light circles on the jadeblood's back and when she speaks it's soft, "I'm sorry you couldn't trust me, that I couldn't step up a little more and give you a break like an Empress should have... I'll leave you alone, but my visor will be on if you need me." CAT: She takes her hand away from Lorrea's back and standing wades back to the deeper portion of the well. CAT: Lorrea growls, as Aaisha moves away, and her claws dig into the fabric of her outfit. She allows Aaisha to leave. Category:Aaisha Category:Lorrea